How to save a life
by Zakuro17
Summary: Follow the drama of the teenagers of 'InuYasha'. see them in a different light. Feel what they feel, know their thoughts, see what they see. In this story you find that to make a future for youself one must untangle the past...
1. Chapter 1

**How to save a life**

(Act 1 scene 1)

Kagome sat on the steps of her house waiting for InuYasha and Sesshomaru to pick her up. She was accustomed to the silver haired boys taking her everywhere like she was their little sister. They often took her to places that only demons were allowed to go, but someway, Kagome was always an exception. Always.

The teenager was listening to the radio. She usually listened to R&B, because all of her friends did so, and InuYasha introduced her to rap, which she loves, but today, she was listening to soft rock. A song she had heard when she was little came on.

She only sung the few lyrics she knew- which weren't much.

"Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend. Blah, blah, blah, blah, something bitterness, and why can't I stay up with you all night? Did I know how to Save- INYASHA!!!" She cried, running up to her best friend. "Hey. What're you listenin' to?" He said, smiling awkwardly. "Um…" The young girl responded, looking nervous. "Music?" "Keh." There was that annoying response that she hated again. 'Keh.' _'Why does he always say that?'_ she thought mentally. Then, Kagome noticed that Sesshomaru wasn't with his brother.

"Where's…Sesshomaru?" The brunette asked her friend while looking around. "He's visiting his mom- she moved out, remember?" Replied InuYasha. "Why?" "I don't know, something about dad not satisfying her or whatever- hey! Let's go to the park." Kagome sighed, exasperated at InuYasha's short tension span. "Sure. I'd love to." She smiled.

(scene2)

"Naraku, would you get that for me?" Kikyou cried hollering toward the kitchen. She was spending the night at Naraku's house since she knew her sister wouldn't be there to keep her company tonight. She had _plans_ with The chosen brothers- InuYasha and Sesshomaru- which probably would turn into something her mom would kill her over, but that would never happen to Kikyou. She was a responsible adult-with a kid on the way but…

"Sure thing." He responded passing a gray-blue vase to Kikyou, who was putting it back on the shelf she had just finished dusting. She loved cleaning his house, even when it looked spotless. There was a time before when she said that something about his house made her want to clean.

Naraku was a rich, hot orphan. His mother died giving birth to him and his father died later on while he was in highschool. Because Naraku didn't like people trying to replace his parents, he often didn't socialize with older citizens of Tokyo. Kikyou was his highschool sweetheart and knew that he would never object to her being with him, so she often went to his house to have fun and get away from her chaotic life at home. Kagome did the same thing. Both sisters liked eachother's company, but their taste in men is what was tearing them apart.

(scene3)

(flashback)

"InuYasha's so fun and energetic. Sesshomaru's like a hot cloud that rains on his younger brothers' parade when he gets out of hand. It's so CUTE!!!" Kagome explained to Kikyou the day of her 18th birthday. It was the first time since training that the two sisters saw eachother. "Really? You _like_ guys like that? They're so…so…predictable. I like Naraku better; he's sweet, serious, mysterious, and- "BORING!!! Naraku is SO not fun. He's always jumping to conclusions and taking everything too seriously-not to mention MY LIFE!!!"

Kikyou sighed. She and her sister had had their feet dangling in the water for a few minutes. "Imoto…" (1)

"I'm sick and tired of him always butting in _my_ decisions! It's _my_ birthday and _**he **_decided that _**he**_ **had** to invite all of his _**stupid**_ friends to lighten things up. What's up with that?!" "Maybe he was just trying to help Kagome. He really likes you- "No. He really likes **you**. Have fun at serious-Castle-Ville with the _stinky_ candle sticks and clean floors that smell like **grapefruit**!!!" Kagome stuck her feet into her shoes-wetting them in the process-and stomped away.

'_Sigh. How'm I gonna explain this to __**mom**__?'_ Kikyou thought, standing up.

(end flashback)

"You know, Kagome and I can be so childish." Kikyou giggled. Unbeknownst to her, Naraku stiffened, but quickly straightened up. "Oh, really…" He began. "Yeah! It's so stupid, I don't even want to talk about it." "It's ok." He said reassuringly. "You can tell me anything." He began walking towards the older sister…

(scene4)

InuYasha and Kagome walked slowly. They were holding hands, and talking as usual. "InuYasha, has Sesshomaru's mother gotten any better? I heard she was sick and crabby." "Sick? No. Crabby? Always." She giggled and InuYasha smiled, loving when Kagome laughs at his jokes. She then bit his ear and began to run to the park. InuYasha ran after her.

They always played like this; Sesshomaru had always been like a responsible driver. If they wanted to get drunk, they could because Sesshomaru would get them home safely. The only problem with that that was…

There's no Sesshomaru.

(scene5)

Sesshomaru walked down a long, silver hall. He opened the third door on his right and said softly the first word he had ever learned; "mom…" The older demon opened one eye and stared at her son. "Sesshomaru…sit with me." She struggled to get up from her bed, but soon was sitting comfortably in one of the two chairs in the room. "Sesshomaru, it's been such a long time since we've talked to eachother." "It certainly has, mother." "I know that you were upset with me for leaving your father but…that, that _**girl**_!" The woman said, referring to InuYasha's mother. "She has a _name_ mother." Sesshomaru said. "What was it? Itoni? Ichigo?" Sesshomaru sighed. "No mother. Her name is Izyaoi." The dog demon answered. "Well, like _**I**_ care." His mother puffed. More sighs. "You two used to be good friends. What happened?" Sesshomaru wondered.

It took a long time before his mother responded. It seemed as if she were pondering the question-even though " When Izyaoi asked for another child, your father got more rowdy with her in the bed than me. You know how I like it when he- "Yes mother. I know and understand completely." He said. "Well, if that's the case, why don't you ask him to spend time with you? Request another baby." "I tried that." She said sadly. "I tried seducing him and everything but Izayoi has him wrapped around her finger! He doesn't love me anymore!!!" "He does too." Sesshomaru said, trying to reassure his mother.

"Well then, why doesn't he love me the way he loves her?" "Maybe he doesn't believe that you want another child. Father always was good at figuring out situations such as this one." "And if you know that, why would you suggest it?" "Have you suggested to him to just make love to you because you want it?" "It's not my fault Izayoi is a bi- "Don't call her out of her name mother. She hasn't done wrong, she has just inconvenienced you. You can handle it." "If I could handle it, I'd be at home right now. Sesshomaru, things have changed, I've changed, your father's changed. No one stays the same forever."

Sesshomaru looked at his mother with a tinge of guilt. "Well, maybe we should try." He walked out of the room, turned the corner, and left.

(scene6)

"It's kind of strange without Sesshomaru here." Kagome said. She was on top of InuYasha, hugging him and pecking him every few seconds. "Yeah. It's not like we've never went all the way or anything, but we had always been used to him being here. He was always there watching us, so it never felt wrong to me. But now…" "Yeah, I know." The girl giggled. She and InuYasha were always like professionals when it came to actually having intercourse. Talking about it made them act…a little childish.

"so…what do we do now?" She asked. They were both separated now. They looked at eachother, but now, they both looked and felt confused. "I don't know." The haynou replied. "Well, I know that your mom still doesn't know…about us I mean, but does Kikyou know?" InuYasha suddenly asked, a glint in his eye. "No." Kagome responded flatly. InuYasha grinned. He anticipated the answer. "Good. Then all we have to do is make sure you don't get pregnant." "Don't worry…" Kagome began, crawling over to him.

"I won't."

The two teens giggled, stood up, and left the park.

(scene7)

"It's been awhile since we've done this." Naraku whispered to his fiancé'. "Yes, yes it has." She smiled. "so, where do we begin?" He asked. "Hmmm…let's turn on some music. Get in the mood. Have some fun." Kikyou said, although the last part had more 'oomph' to it than the first. "Haha. Kikyou, Kikyou! You make me laugh!" Naraku said, pulling his girlfriend down.

"Um, Naraku? What are you doing?" Kikyou asked, her voice suddenly shaking. "You know, what we always do." He said, still smiling. "But I can't, without loosing the child-Naraku-Naraku are you listening?"

He was already down her shirt, kissing her. She began pushing him away. "Three more months. You can't wait for three more months?!" She yelled suddenly. "But Kikyou. Don't you think I've waited long enough? You don't want me to be like some men and…

"You…you wouldn't!" Kikyou said in denial. "That's why I need this now." He whispered in her ear. "Naraku…I want this baby…I…"

(scene8)

"So, where do we begi-

'Ring Ring'

InuYasha's cell went off. "who's that?" Kagome asked, leaning over him. "It's Sesshomaru." "Speak of the devil…." "Always watching us." InuYasha said, putting the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Where are you?"

"Outside."

"You comin' in?"

"You started without me didn't you?"

"Well…yeah."

"I'll be right up."

"Oh, alright."

"And InuYasha?"

"Yeah?"

"You got a message from Kikyou."

InuYasha stiffened. Kagome noticed. "What is it? What did he say?"

"I'll…talk to you when you get up here. I don't feel like doing anything anymore."

"See you."

"Yeah, whatever."

they hang up. InuYasha looked at Kagome. She looked puzzled. "You don't want to anymore?" She asked, making a seductive yet girly tone with her voice. "No, I do, but after Sesshomaru said…how's the weather?"

"HUH!?!" Kagome asked. She looked at InuYasha in confusion. "What's going on?" "A lot of things are happening Kagome. A lot of things."

(End of first scene)

A/U

This is a mystery story. I love how it has a 'Sex in the City' atmosphere because my mom loves that show. I also love how all of the characters fit. I'm usually not good with mystery but this looks promising. Read and Review.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

Claimer: This is not in true script form. I have been in a real play that has been out of state and my format isn't in script form so you can't report me.

1. Imoto means 'Little sister' onee-san (pronounce onea-san) means 'Big sister'

:p


	2. Chapter 2

**Never thought…**

(Act 2 scene 1)

Kikyou staggered away from Naraku; his appearance altered and he sounded angrier than ever. "Why…why are you doing this?" "Kikyou, you tempt me everyday. You trot in here swaying your hips putting your butt in my face every time you 'put a vase up'. I know we're not supposed to, but you make me think you want to." She looked at him teary eyed. "I do want to Naraku, I do." She said, almost at a whisper. "But I want this baby-"And I want YOU!!!" The rich boy protested, grabbing his wife-to-be and taking her to the bedroom upstairs.

"NO! STOP!!!** PLEASSSEEEEEE!!!!!!!"** She cried as he tied her hair to the bed. He then did the same to her hands and feet…

"You'll thank me later."

(scene 2)

"Ok, so what's going on Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked. "Well to begin Kikyou's been sending me messages on my phone." He answered. Kagome stared at him. "So?" She responded, her facial expression never changing. "and…they're confession messages." The elder demon responded, with a hint of nervousness in his eyes. InuYasha noticed immediately. "What's up with you?" He asked, wondering why his brother would ever be nervous.

"Read."

He passed the phone to InuYasha.

(a few seconds later…)

"Oh my gawd…oh my gawd…oh my GAWD!!!" InuYasha exclaimed. He was joined the last time with Kagome who had read over his shoulder. "What the…holy…this…" The younger of the two brothers was loosing his voice. He couldn't comprehend the things that Kikyou would send…

_**The following letter is for your despicable brother:**_

_**I know what you do. I know what you said. And by tomorrow morning you're dead. **_

_**I've heard about things. I've killed a few beings. And you'll be the next because**_

_**WE HAVE NO PLACE IN OUR HEART FOR DEMONS LIKE YOU…**_

_**-Kikyou**_

"What kind of confession is that?!" Kagome hollered. "She confessed that she knows about you and InuYasha- and that I'm in on it. For some odd reason she has this grudge. InuYasha, what did you do?" Sesshomaru questioned calmly.

(scene3)

After he was done with her, Naraku placed Kikyou on his bathroom floor. She was crying, cold, and bloody.

"Did you like it?" He asked, satisfied. She glared up at him, tears welling. He reached down and nudged her. "I _**said**_ did you **like** it?" "No." "Well then, that's your loss…and Kikyou?" "yeah?" "I know what you did too."

He walked out of the room and left out of the house.

'_How does he…'_

(Two weeks later…)

Everyone was dressed up. Everyone was at the Higurashi household for a dinner. The Higurashi sisters' mom was preparing dinner and Izyaoi was helping. When they started to bring plates of food out InuTaisho offered to help out also. InuYasha sat next to Kagome; Kikyou next to Naraku, Sesshomaru and Mrs. Higurashi sat next to eachother, as well as Izyaoi and InuTaisho. Everyone was there- except for Sesshomaru's mother.

_It's probably better this way… _

They all thought.

Kikyou was the first to speak. "Well, mom, as you know, Naraku and I are… getting married." "We've decided to have it at my mansion." The rich boy chimed in. "_Your _house?" Mrs. Higurashi questioned. "Yes, my 'house'. And I'm deciding who comes." "Oh, really? And am I invited to my own daughter's wedding?" "No." "NARAKU!!!" Kikyou exclaimed. She flashed a look to her sister, whom mouthed [I told you in response.

"And why is that?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, this time through clenched teeth. "Because I said so. After all, it _is_ my… 'house'." InuYasha snickered at his comment and Kagome wiggled in her seat. "Now Naraku, that's no way to speak to a woman." InuTaisho interrupted. "Hmmm…for a man who's supposed to have two wives but one doesn't show you sure have a lot to say about how I handle my fiancé." Naraku finished. "Don't speak to my father that way." Sesshomaru and InuYasha growled. "Yeah, yeah, put a sock in it doggies." Kikyou said, getting a glare from all of the women at the table as well as from the Inu family.

"Don't mind her…she's just moody because of her baby." Kagome says in protest. Before her sister can protest Naraku says "She doesn't have a baby." "**WHAT!?!**" Everyone yelled in unison. "how did this happen?" Mrs. Higurashi inquired, tears in her eyes. "Nar- "She fell down the stairs a week ago." Naraku said before Kikyou could explain. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"I don't think that's the whole story…" InuYasha started. "I don't either." Izyaoi chimed in. "And what about you? What about your story? Why don't you tell everyone how you screw my sister **every** **NIGHT**!!!" Kikyou lost it. "**KIKYOU!!!" **Both InuYasha and Kagome said aloud. "Kagome…is this true?" Her mother asked. "Kikyou! Kikyou why do you hate InuYasha so much? You had no problem with him at first, but now? Why are you so mean to him?" Kagome blurted.

"And why is it that you're always seen with both InuYasha _and_ Sesshomaru? Is the elder brother in on your secret hoe?" Naraku countered. "Oh-ho-ho-ho! NOW YOU'VE DONE IT YOU DUMB COMTROL FREAK!!! WHY ARE YOU CONTROLING KIKYOU'S LIFE?!" Naraku seemed to flinch-at least to Kagome. She calmed down. "What are you hiding?" An evil grin sliding on her face. "I'd like to ask your 'boyfriend' the same thin-

"**ENOUGH YOU TWO!!!!!**" InuTaisho exclaimed silencing everyone. "Whatever's going on will be solved tomorrow!" He and Izyaoi left.

(end scene)

I think that was good. I hope I didn't reveal too much. That's why the chapter's so short. Thank you **krazykittykat101** for reviewing. I'm a little pissed from another story, but it's petty and I'll get over it.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any thing that belongs to anyone else

Claimer: I own this plot and you should respect me for that


	3. Chapter 3

**Run away slave**

(Act 3 scene 1)

Kagome sighed as the swing rocked, making that cringing sound that somehow, everyone craves. It's something about that sound, the cringing of the swing that traps you; paralyzes you…

"Kagome. Get up. We're leaving. Sesshomaru just got the tickets." The young woman looked up at her friend and stood up. He placed her coat around her shoulders. Just as it was about to rain, Sesshomaru pulled up in a black limo. He, as-well as the two accompanying him- took back seat.

Kagome's black dress was short and revealing; the way InuYasha liked it. He also liked the way her eerie blue eyes sparkled in the dark. It was almost as if the female was a cat. Her long black hair was parted and styled and her earrings dangled endlessly as the limo drove. Kagome's makeup was surprisingly a bright shade of red berry, a color she's become fond of lately. Her clear water proof mascara didn't add any volume to her eyes, she just wore it. Her black nails, however, made a big impression, as well as her sexy stilettos.

When InuYasha first laid eyes on her this Friday night, he could only think of one word-

…damn…

"We're here…" Sesshomaru said, enjoying the silence for once. The girl in the group had become unusually quiet since the last family…quarrel. He, nor his brother, were used to this change in behavior. "Here Kagome. I'll help you out." InuYasha extended his hand and Kagome took it, but the only 'response' he got was a nod.

They were in the front of Crazy 8's- the new club that just opened up. Before 9, everyone got in for free- if they were 18- but you had to be 21 to drink. Both of the demon brothers could do so, but unfortunately, their 'heroine' could not join them in the drinking of 'kryptonite.'

Since Sesshomaru wasn't driving, he was going to get his fair share in drinking- but first, the dancing.

"Come _**on**_ Kagome! Dance!! I'll let you dance with other boys!!!" InuYasha protested, wanting to see Kagome move around in this new dress of hers…a dress he was planning on taking off a few hours or so later. "Sure…" Kagome said dimly.

Her mood soon changed when her favorite song came on and slowly but surely her body began rocking to pulse of the music playing. Her soul began to pour out as the song went into cut time, the pulse of the song moving faster as well as her body. She began swaying her hips and her head back and forth as she lost herself in the music. Kagome, along with hundreds of other girls moved to the point where boys came from nowhere and started to sandwich them all- including her.

InuYasha was not at all jealous- he was enjoying himself as well. He wasn't lost in the music however; he was very self-conscious of every move he made…

(Scene 2)

Kikyou and Naraku stepped into the Crazy 8's club just minutes after our beloved trio entered. She was wearing a dark purple skirt and a black see-through top. It didn't matter to Naraku who could see, for only he could touch. It was his way of teasing the others in the crowd. She was his trophy, his prize, his lover. She was his everything and he intended on keeping it that way.

All three of the guys from this twisted family had on button up shirts that were halfway buttoned. Their pants were all black- only Sesshomaru's were pinstriped. He had on a red cotton shirt and the stripes in his pants matched perfectly. It was easy for him to get into the flow of the music-that is, until Kikyou attempted to dance with him. He just stopped abruptly and sat down. InuYasha, however, was an easier target.

He openly expressed his feelings of contentment as Kikyou pressed her body against his. Moving oddly to the music, Kikyou began seducing InuYasha, teasing him with her rear, placing his hands on her breast, moaning like they were _supposed_ to be dancing together. Where was Naraku in the mist of all of this?

Getting drunk.

(Scene 3)

Rin and her mom began getting ready for her 14th birthday. She thought her sisters would be home to help her prepare and give her sisterly advice, but neither were home. Rin sighed as she pulled her fishnet glove up and continued putting on her crimson eye shadow. "How come KiKi-san and Kaggi-san aren't home yet mom? They're supposed to actually _care_ about this stuff.

"They do…" Her mother began. "…they just had to get some stress worked off." "Oh. Well, dad said hi mom, but sarcastically of course." "Yes, I see…" The Higurashi family was separated; Kagome and Kikyou stayed with their mother while Rin stayed with their father. She was used to solitary since her father often worked many hours. Since he usually did 10-12 hours, they hardly ever saw each other and yet they had an…understanding.

"Sorry mom. He told me to tell you." Rin looked up but saw that her mother wasn't there so she hopped off of the stool and headed toward the outside of her house in the direction of her neighbor Hojo's. He was waiting for her. "Hey Hoji-kun!" "Hiya RinRin-san! Happy almost birthday little sister!" Hojo didn't get along well with the elder sisters but since Rin was little he and she had been real close. She always enjoyed his company-since he was the only person she could stand to talk to. Despite how close they were, neither Rin nor Hojo thought of the other as more than a brother or sister.

"So what kind of present did you bring me this year big bro?" Hojo smiled warmly. "Chocolate." "YAY!!!" The look on Rin's face indicated that it was the thought that counted even though she was jumping around like a wild boar. "Thanks so much! Well, I'm coming over to your house for awhile. My sisters aren't back yet." "Oh, ok." Hojo said. He immediately got out of the way allowing Rin to hop the gate. They both walked toward the gate of his house and went in.

(Scene 4)

"Wow…this is so much fun…" Se said, swaying to the music. He suddenly came from behind, grabbing her, confusing her with someone else. "_Let'ssss take this one step furrrther…"_ He said, placing his manhood closer and closer to her behind until she leaped and squealed unaware that he was talking to her in the first place. She had heard every word, but had paid it no mind since she was having such a great time by herself.

"What are you doing?" The woman questioned, stepping away from the older man who was staring at her body, smiling, before he started cackling hysterically. sigh "Naraku…" "_Yeeeeees my deeeeaaaar Kwikyou_?" "I'm _not _Kikyou stupid." "_Suuurrreeee you arrrrreeen't! Leeeeeettttt'sssss PARTY!!!"_ Naraku exclaimed placing his hand near Kagome's bottom before she slapped his hand away. Sesshomaru looked up. _'Where the hell is that brother of mine…?'_ He thought getting up.

"Leave me alone. It's the drink making you act this way…and usually you can tolerate alcohol." "_Buuuutttt cuddly beaaarrrr!!!! It wasss teeeennnnnn more cupss then I'm useddd to! A hahaha!!! cough, hack, spew Dance with me!" _"No the hell I wont!" She turned and Sesshomaru grabbed her, keeping her out of harm's way (which in this case was Naraku)

"Sesshomaru, where's…Oh." Kagome was greeted by InuYasha and Kikyou slobbering all over eachother. She wasn't used to the sudden change in behavior from the two of them. Kikyou was usually very composed but tonight she just wasn't herself- and she hadn't had a drink yet. InuYasha was easy to please and Kagome knew that, but she thought there was a 'thing' going on between them that didn't involve Kikyou.

"InuYasha…what are you doing?" She asked, not jealous, just confused. "We were just dancing!" He said laughing it off, secretly afraid of what his 'bride' would do to him. "Uh huh." She began sarcastically. "So why is KiKi-san's shirt unbuttoned?" She asked one eyebrow raised.

There weren't many buttons on her shirt to begin with- just three around her breast and when open, it looked like her shirt had a diamond shape cut into it. "Inu-baka, you're just so stupid!" Kagome said. "Here, have a drink." She said, smiling at her cute but sometimes stupid friend. He smiled confused but accepted the drink-well, Sesshomaru forced it down his throat due to being irritant. Just then Naraku came around grabbing Kagome's rear making her scream. No one else in the club seemed to matter anymore as InuYasha quickly switched gears and punched Naraku in the face.

Lots of screams were heard.

"_What ttthe hell_?!" Naraku asked, wiping blood away from his mouth. "Heh. I guess I didn't punch you nearly as hard as I should have. You're still standing." Once again, InuYasha advanced towards the spider haynou and attacked relentlessly. Unsparingly. Without ever thinking once that he had to apologize.

The music went off.

"Hey, dude, if you wanna start a fight, you're gonna have to get the hell outta here! You're killing our mellow- "Shut the hell up! He just felt up my girlfriend!" "Girlfriend? Since when was Kaggi-san your 'girlfriend'?" Kikyou questioned. "And when did you and InuYasha get along?" Kagome asked. "And when did Naraku drink 20 glasses at once?" Sesshomaru required. "What time is it?" InuYasha wondered walking out of the club as if nothing happened. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Oh, yeah! We got to leave anyway. It's the day before Rin's b-day. We have to…tell her stuff…" Kagome said happily. Kikyou sighed. "You're right. Let's head out guys."

(Scene 5)

"Where's Rin?!" Kagome yelled once realizing that her sister isn't home. "She's…she…um…I don't know." Their mother admitted as she walked into the living room. I thought she was in her room so I went down to do the laundry. I didn't realize she was gone until you girls came home. I'm sorry." Mrs. Higurashi smiled nervously looking at her coffee mug. "I don't know why she didn't tell me she was leaving." _'Hojo…'_ Both sisters thought. "Well, what do we do? Go over there?" Kagome asked. "Of course." Kikyou said exasperated that her sister would ask such a question.

Moments later, they arrive at Hojo's only to find that **only** he-and Rin- are at the house. Meaning they're there. Alone. Upon hearing moans the sisters assume the worst and run up the stairs. They kept ascending...one flight…two...three…the attic. The girls were surprised to have heard such noise from ground level. It sounded so soft, yet their ears were so sensitive.

When they arrived in the room, shock filled the two sisters immediately. They could only manage one thing; one word. And that was

"**RIN!!!"**

(End scene)

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, but I have dibs on Sesshy Sama! -

Claimer: I own this, as well as my many plots. Please be kind. Don't steal.

Wow. Five pages.

Just like chapter one.

I hope you liked this chapter. I'm actually typing every other day so postings are kinda slow compared to what I really want. However, I'd like it if more than just my faithful reviewer **krazykittykat101 **would review. Thankies.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hurt, mad, confused**

(Scene 4, Act 1)

"WHAT HAPPENED!? WHY IS RIN BLEEDING!?!" Kagome yelled as Hojo reentered the bedroom. "If you did **one** thing to her that led to this…" Kikyou started walking up behind her sister. "Calm down! Jeez! I knew I heard a moan. RinRin-san are you alright?" The young boy asked, only three years older than Rin. "Don't you DARE call her that!" Kagome yelled. She picked her sister up, laid her across the bed and forced her to remove the pillow revealing all of the blood pouring out from her lower half.

"What…happened?" Kagome asked, tears in her eyes. "Gosh…OW! You're such a baby Kagome." The younger girl winced and attempted to move her body. Her brain was willing, but her body wouldn't let her. "Ok…this is what happened. I got pregnant- **"PREGNANT!?"** Kikyou and Kagome hollered to the top of their lungs.

"Yeah. Keep it down! I just found out last night. I called Hojo on the telly and told him I was coming over today. His mom's a doctor you know."

Nods.

Well, anyway, the father found out-not from me, but his sister was at the same clinic I was at and told him. So, he gets an attitude, finds out I'm over here at Hojo's, waits 'till Hojo goes to shave- Hojo has a _job-_ and shoots me."

Her sisters looked at her in unbelief. "How come we didn't hear a gunshot?" The middle sister asked, sighing at her sister's poor decision. "He probably silenced the gun… I don't know…it's not like I was _planning_ my death!" Rin shouted. Then she moaned like there was no tomorrow. "Someone get me to a hospital." Rin cried in pain. "Will do…" Hojo concluded before Rin fell unconscious due to the lack of blood. "Poor Rin, following the wrong crowd…" Kikyou stated.

(Scene 2)

"When are they coming back?" InuYasha said calmly. He and Sesshomaru were in their living room enjoying devil's food cake. Of course, InuYasha was restless, and it was starting to get to Sesshomaru. "Why is it that only you complain my dear brother?" Sesshomaru questioned standing up from the table and allowing his maid to grab his plate. "Because I can." InuYasha weakly countered. He too stood up, although he wasn't done eating.

"Well. It's an annoying habit and I'd appreciate it if you discontinued doing so. I have better things to do than hear you complain all day." "Oh, really? Then why don't you actually go out and **do** some of those things?" InuYasha asked impatiently. "I would be doing one of them right now, but father requested that I watch you. He doesn't want you…hurting Miyazaki-san." Their maid bowed and moved out of the way. She realized this was just going to go on and on…

"You've always been like this. Always blaming all of your failures on me. I really resent that about you Sesshomaru. You know, you're _almost_ perfect, but that one character flaw…wow…" "Silence." "I used to look up to you. But now? I don't even know who you are!" "Silence." "You're so…so…cold." "**I said SILENCE!!!**"

A pen dropped…

And they heard it…

"Master Sesshomaru…" "Sesshomaru…" "Keh, I knew it." "InuYasha! Don't talk to your brother like that." "But…father…mother…" Sesshomaru glared at his brother. This was the first fight they had had in…years. They usually got along. They loved eachother….no. They tolerated eachother. The brothers started a face off. Then…

They went their separate ways…

(Scene 3)

Mrs. Higurashi waited patiently at the phone.

Ring Ring Ring

"Hello Mrs. Higurashi."

"Oh, hello Naraku."

smile

"Is Rin alright? I heard she was in a terrible accident."

"Huh? What are you talking about? Rin's fine- OH NO!!! **RIN!!!"**

frantic breathing

"You haven't heard? She's been wounded…I heard she was shot."

"NO, no I haven't…oh gosh…my baby…my poor, poor baby…"

Sigh "I'm sorry Mrs. Higurashi…I thought you knew."

he hangs up

"My…my….baby…is she…dead?"

(a few minutes later…)

Ring Ring Ring

"MOM!!! RIN'S-

"I know. Naraku just called."

"Naraku? How does Kikyou's guy know about this?"

"Apparently someone told him. sobs My baby!"

"It's alright mom. She's fine. She just needs…a mother…"

Kagome hung up

Immediately, Kagome cried for her sister wishing she could heal all of her pains. She knew her sister was hurting, she just didn't know how to help. _'Oh Rin, where did I go wrong?'_ Kagome asked herself.

Kikyou hugged her younger sister feeling her pain. "It's all right. It's all right. Stop crying Kagome. Stop it. She's ok, really. Shhh…its okay. She'll be alright." "But…but…the wound!" "I know." "And the blood!" "Yes, I saw." "And the TEARS!!!"

Kagome cried harder, she hugged her sister tighter, every muscle tensed. Kagome felt trapped knowing her little sister was in so much pain.

"Where did I go wrong?" Cried Kagome.

"Where did I go wrong?" Cried Kikyou.

Somewhere far away…

"Where did I go wrong?" Cried InuTaisho.

"Where did I go wrong?" Cried Izayoi.

Just outside…

"Where did I go wrong?" Cried InuYasha.

"Where did I go wrong?" Cried Sesshomaru.

At the Higurashi shrine…

"Where did I go wrong?" Cried a mother.

"**Where did I go wrong?"** Everyone cried- from Rin to her father. From Japan to Korea. That's where her father lived…

(Scene4)

"So I see. Is she going to be alright?" He asked, worried about his daughter.

"I don't know." She answered, equally worried.

sigh "well, find out as much as you can. I'll be in Japan in about a day or two."

they hang up

"Damn. What the hell is going on down there with that mother of theirs? How come she can't keep the girls safe? Or rather _Rin_ safe. I let her keep Rin for one day and look what happens! Damn wife…messing up my family tree…" "Um, are you talking to your self?" A wolf demon asks walking into Mr. Higurashi's home office. "Shut up. What are you doing here anyways? Don't you have some important meeting you have to go to?"

"Don't you?"

"Shut up Koga."

"Anyways, Mr. Higurashi, while you were on the phone with your wife, your daughter called." "RIN!?" "No, Kikyou. She said that Rin's in the hospital. Then, I lost her signal-she must be on her cell. Cheap thing. Well, that's all I know sir."

sigh "Get me some coffee." "Right away." Koga, Mr. Higurashi's secretary left to get his boss's request. Something about the way he was acting, however, got Koga thinking. _'He's probably having another affair…poor thing…he's lucky his wife hasn't separated-and that this job is so far from home! I probably __should__ warn the Mrs. though… oh well!' _

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and in one moment Koga opened the door only to be greeted by an angry fox demon with long orange hair back length. His usually lime eyes appeared to be olive. He was a whopping 7ft tall and his glare intensified.

"SHIPPO!" Koga started nervously. "How are you?" "I'm pissed. Where's Higurashi?! One of our employees called in sick again. We'll need a replacement!" "I'm sorry, but he can't do it; his daughter's dying."

"Koga! Where's my coffee?!" Mr. Higurashi was becoming impatient. "Right away sir!" Koga yelled walking in the direction of his boss. "Don't you have another daughter Higurashi?" "Yeah, I do." "Well then, have her fill in for you when you go down there! She'll be the perfect eye candy…the younger the reps are, the more sales we get! It's all about the eye candy man!" "I don't know fox…" "How about she try it out? If she doesn't like it, we'll just do without. Of course she'll have to do what will equal as a part time shift-but only for one day." "I'll…see if Kagome wants to come…"

"Great!"

"Wait. What about Kikyou?" Koga asked passively.

"You have **3** daughters?! The oldest can take your place! Perfect!!! I'll see your lovely girls tomorrow ok?" "Sure…"

Both Koga and the manager of 'Kai productions' let Shippo out. "What have you done Koga…?"

(end Scene)

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own a certain haynou but want to own his hot brother

Claimer: I own this oober cool plot

Hi. I hope you liked this update. I think I've updated this story faster than all of them so far. Tomorrow (which is later on 2day since its like, 2:30!) I'll update 'Crimson Brimstone' and then maybe the day after that I'll work on 'Making me Remember'. Until then, if you haven't read them already please do so and REVIEW!!!

Super thanx 2 my 2 reviewers;

**krazykittykat101** who is a fan and **Helsinki Demon **whom I luv so much! Thanx! Your review made me cry!!! XD

Peace, Love, and peanut butter

:p


	5. Chapter 5

**Stressed out but not taking crap**

(Act 5, scene 1)

"I can't _**believe**_ dad made me wear a suit!!!" Kagome cried pacing back and forth in her new peach office. Kikyou's was an intense violet that matched her personality. "I mean LOOK at me Kikyou! This _**thing**_ makes my boobs look flatter!!!" "But it makes your ass look bigger so don't complain so much." InuYasha replied walking through the threshold of the Korean office home that Kikyou and Kagome now occupied.

"Hey handsome, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked flirtatiously. "I just came to see you- and help run the business." "WHAT?!" Both Kagome and Kikyou cried in unison. "Yeah, but I'm not stayin' all day. It was your mom's idea but I also have a lot of errands to run so…" "Oh." Kagome said, disappointed. She sighed and InuYasha noticed her cute shirt for the first time and came up with an idea.

He pulled her aside and whispered provocatively "You know, since we can't do it here- "WHO SAYS?!" Kagome yelled. Kikyou snickered. InuYasha glared but quickly turned back around. "Um…not in front of Kikyou? Maybe _**that's**_what I mean? Anyways. Let me unbutton your suit jacket and blouse a little so I can look at you every time I have to come to the front of the building." "Um…ok…but this only seems to be benefiting you…" "Trust me." InuYasha responded. "It'll 'suit' the both of us." He undid two out of three of her jacket buttons leaving the one right beneath her bosom closed. Then he proceeded with unbuttoning three of her five shirt buttons leaving her bra slightly exposed. He was loving it and thought she looked hot. He then took down her pony tail and put it back up leaving some of hair down like she was rushing. After that, the dog demon gave her a hard kiss making some off her lipstick smudge. Surprisingly her lips looked fuller.

"Now…" He continued to whisper. "When you work you can think of me everytime you look down." He kissed her cheek and walked passed Kikyou and out of the door. "Wow…" Kagome said, stunned, looking at herself in the mirror. "Oh, come on!" Kikyou said. "That was so immature. You look like a freakin' hooker!" "Noooo….I look hot miss 'jealous cause my boobs are showing and not yours'." "Whatever Kagg. Just don't get in trouble. Or felt on for that matter."

"Hey Kikyou."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

(scene2)

He got out the car and brushed imaginary dust off of his new grey suit. He stared at the woman infront of him. She looked poised- as if she was planning this whole day. He sighed, straitened himself out and began to walk up the pathway.

She watched him closely. She thought to herself that it was time to put her plan into action. She halfway smiled as he approached her and expected him to walk right up to her as usual. She was surprised when the older man walked passed her instead. "Honey?" She said weakly, not so sure her flawless plan was flawless. "What are you doing?" He responded, staring at her with a twitching eye. "Well, since Rin was hurt…I thought that we should be more of a family…you know…" She embraced him but wasn't surprised at him pulling away. "If you want money, it's for the girls, and if you want something else…" "Oh, please! Like I want anything from…eh…yeah…um…dumplings?"

Mrs. Higurashi sat her ex-husband down, turned on some jazz, and brought out the dumplings. "What is it about this American music that inspires you so?" "Well, Rin knows why, and I guess I'll tell you also. Since I've been in Korea, I've heard more and more of this soothing music. It calms my nerves." "Really?" "Just listen." The old couple sat in silence listening to the sound coming out of the radio. Dizzy was playing one of his famous tunes. Somewhere in the silence the Higurashi parents had become teens again. Mrs. Higurashi became Kiki and silently laid on Kaito's lap. He was tapping his foot and when Kiki laid down he subconsciously smiled. She closed her eyes and smiled also.

The beginning of their serenity…

(scene3)

"KAGOME!!!" Koga yelled to the young woman who just dropped a whole cup of coffee on his white crispy blouse. "well…you can't say it isn't a nice color on you! Eh haha…" Her frightened smile creeping up on her face. "Dude that's some messed up shi- "Don't you dare say it InuYasha. I'm so sick of your profanity!" A young teen exclaimed. "Oh? Those are some big words for a little girl!" InuYasha responded. "Yeah. A girl with 201 on her IQ test." "Kanna, give it a rest." Koga sighed. "I gotta get another shirt. Da- I mean…uh…Kagome, try not to screw up. You have an easy job." "I know that but InuYasha was distracting me with his crazy butt song! It makes me laugh so much I just…just…hahaha…DO WHAT I DID TO YOUR SHIRT!!!" Then she busted out laughing. Unbeknownst to Koga, InuYasha was making the movements to the song behind him. "Dumb…idiot…" Koga sighed and walked away.

A few minutes later…

Ring…

Ring…

Ring…

The door of Kai productions opened and two customers walked in…

"Hello? How may I help you? I'm Higurashi Kagome and this is Kai's productions!"

A smile escaped from her lips but she hardly wanted to seeing as her ex-boyfriend and ex-bestfriend were standing infront of her. "Well squeak! Long time no see boo! I didn't know you worked here…or lived here…" "I don't and I don't. What're you doing here Miroku?" "Not much. Me and Sango are house hunting but we need to get our singing career off of the ground. I heard this place has it all so I decided to drop by. If you don't live or work here, why are you behind the desk?" Sango's wicked smile escaped her face. She looked Kagome up and down and declared her argument.

"She probably stole something-like she always does- and has to pay for it by doing this. But no one wants to see your ugly face anyways. They should've given you a job in the back or something." "I told you a million times; I did **NOT** steal your **BOYFRIEND**!!!" That same icy smile returned to Sango's face altering her appearance and making her seem darker than usual. "I know." Smile. "You just slept with him. But no worries. I hear he's with someone else. And I've done a great job at sleeping with all of your boyfriends- "Hey babe." InuYasha said to Kagome suddenly. He grabbed her from behind and got a satisfied squeal from her. "These chumps giving you trouble?" "No, no. InuYasha, you remember Sango and Miroku?" "Yeah; Miroku's that dumb as- idiot…" Kanna smiled and returned to the papers on her desk. "Anyways…he's the guy who dumped you. BIG mistake. You just missed out on a freak man!

"Sango is that reckless girl who was _supposed_ to be your bestfriend _**but**_…she's not so…yeah…" "Um…yeah…thanks InuYasha…I think…" Kagome said. "Freak huh?" Miroku said. "Soooo! You must be Kagome's new boyfriend!" Sango said excitedly. "Uh…yeah. Duh." InuYasha responded. "Well," Sango tore a piece of paper from a document on Kagome's desk. Kagome puffed her checks out. "Here's my number. Call me." InuYasha looked at the girl as if she were insane. Sango saw where this was going and took the initiative to stick the number in InuYasha's shirt pocket. "What are you planning Sango?" Kagome growled. "Oh, nothing-except to sleep with your boyfriend." Smile. "Don't mind her Kagome- she's with me so she wont _really_ sleep with him." Miroku straightened himself up. "Now. Let's get this business started."

(scene4)

"Oh GOAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! GET THIS BABY **OUT OF ME!!!!!" **Rin cried. "PLEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! I'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN!!!!" The doctor sighed in relief as the anesthesia set in. Soon he was able to get the bullet out of Rin and cut her open to get the two-week old baby out. She was out of the hospital in Eight hours and Hojo's mom took her home. Rin and Hojo were surprised with Rin's parents. They were asleep…together! "Um…mom? Dad? What's going on?" Mr. Higurashi was the first to stir and when he saw Rin and Hojo he jumped. Mrs. Higurashi immediately awoke and she gawked when she saw the two teens standing in the doorway. "Um…well…I guess we've got some explaining to do…don't we?"

And everyone was silent…

(end scene)

Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER!!! Yeah…but anyways…I hope you like! Someone PLEASE review my other stories. Without reviews it takes me forever to update so…be nice…

:p


	6. Chapter 6

**Abandoned…persevered…silent…whatever…**

(Act 6, scene 1)

It was break.

Finally, she was able to get fresh air, able to clear her mind, able to **forget what just happened to her.** Kagome giggled as the bubbles from her pop tickled her lips. She laughed at the candy bar-shaped clouds. She kissed InuYasha sweetly. Life was good.

"So…what's the deal with that Sango chick?"

And then it left again.

sigh "It's gonna be a looooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggg day."

(Scene 2)

"Sooner or later you're going to have to talk to him." "He'll have to talk first." "He never will. He's got **millions** of other people he can talk to. You? You have no one." "Do not enter boundaries you can't escape." "Why are you acting like this? I can help you. I'm your fa- "I don't care who you are. You can't help. You don't know anything. InuYasha is a nuisance. He pisses me off." "You haven't had a fight in years." "He irritates me all the time." "You're acting like a kid." "He's always doing that _thing_ to Kagome." "…………………………………………………what _thing_?" They lean in as he begins to whisper, but… What's the point?

Nobody's there….

"He takes her cloths off, wraps his _legs_ around her _**neck**_, forces her to…and then walks over her so whatever is left drips out." "He has a dirty mind. But can he really help it? He is, after all, my blood." "I don't like what he does to her." "Why not?" "Because."

For the first time in years, he was speechless.

"Say it."

"Because she's supposed to be mine."

(Scene 3)

"I've missed you."

"Yea?"

"Yea! Naraku, we've been apart for hours and yet you seem so relaxed, so calm. Usually you'd be biting my head off. Why is that?"

"No reason…"

Female laughs in the background. Kikyou hears.

"Oh. Ok. I get it."

"Get what?"

"You're…"

"I'm what?"

Bites her lip. Rings the phone cored around.

"you're…having a dinner party…so you can't be busy missing me. I understand."

"Yea, I am. See you."

"Yea. I love y-

He hangs up.

Dddddddddddddddddddddiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

She stood without expression, dropping the phone and walking outside.

(scene 4)

"Well, Sango and I were Bff's. We did everything together. We even dated the same guys. One time, two years ago, she really really reaaaaallllly liked this guy. And…he liked me. So he used her to get to me. I knew, so I tried not to lead him on. Well, she was dumb and left him alone with me so she could get some groceries. He used that time to hassle me into her bed. I was crying and telling him to stop- I still had my cherry back then- and he said "No" and "you'll like it" and stuff like that. I tried to fight him or watev, but he was like, super strong so I couldn't. Next thing you know, Sango walks in and gets the wrong idea. She wouldn't even listen to what I had to say.

"Some friend." InuYasha snorted. "Yeah! And then she STAYED with him for two more months before HE broke it off!! I can't believe her! And yet she calls _**me**_ an idiot…" InuYasha sighed and hugged Kagome- it seemed she needed it. "Don't let her get to you." "Yeah…" "Sango's just a wanna-be. She's pissed because she's a has-been and you're not. Take my advice little sis- she's jealous. She was the one who stole your strawberry lip gloss. I saw her, but I decided not to rat her out. I felt sorry for her."

Kikyou breathed in deeply. She inhaled the polluted air around her before taking in some more cherry flavored cigarette. "When did you get out here?" InuYasha asked. "Don't tell me you're on those again…" Kagome sighed. "Shut up. They're good for me!" Kikyou weakly protested, which was followed by coughs. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just don't die on us." Kagome concluded before walking towards the threshold.

"Kagome!" Kikyou called out. "Yeah?" She asked, without turning around. "Keep Inu-boy here on a short leash. You wouldn't want his nose sticking up her…just watch your back, ok?" "Yeah? Ok Kikyou." In seconds she was gone.

There was an awkward silence.

"…I'm…going to go do stuff…" "You thought she lost it to you didn't she." "well, yeah. Who _was_ Sango's boyfriend anyway?" "Don't know. Never saw him. It happened around the time I first met Naraku though. I really stopped hanging with the girls around then." "Yeah?" InuYasha smirked. "So, how're you holding up? You usually don't date younger girls." Kikyou laughed at her comment.

"You should know, you old hag!" InuYasha sneered. "Heeeeey. I'm younger than you." "Shut up. Anyways, tell that guy you're dating I said that I want the biggest piece of cake at your wedding." "Yeah, yeah. I'll tell him." "Byeee Kikyou." InuYasha said in a false voice he only used when teasing. Kikyou laughed and let him walk inside.

She sat there and took another puff.

'_Kagome's going to need my help keeping him under control. I know him better than her. She can't handle him.'_

The young woman sighed and stared at the eerie clouds building up.

It was going to rain…

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inu show!!**

**Claimer: I own this twisted plot, remade characters, and AU!! it totally rocks!!**

**um...sorry. i kno, i kno. it took FOREVER!! but, it's worth it, i guess. This story is getting good. n a few chapters there'll be a surprise that will change everything!! XD**


End file.
